My Tsundere Hali!
by Frost the Mischief
Summary: [TauHali One-Shot] Taufan mengajak kakak sulungnya untuk menonton horror movie bersama kembaran mereka lainnya. Pada akhirnya, Taufan mendapati dirinya sendiri berdiri di hadapan pintu kamar kakaknya, membujuk Halilintar untuk keluar. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah Taufan lakukan pada si sulung yang tsundere? Read to find out! *RnR*


**Sebelum fic ini mendapat 'sambutan' daripada para haters, saya mau bilang sesuatu, HOMOPHOBIC TIDAK DIALU-ALUKAN! Kalau ga suka, gak usah dibaca.**

 **First TauHali's One-Shot Evah ^^**

 **Yah, saya sebenarnya sudah bosan sama HaliTau. Menurut saya, Halilin yang tsundere itu imut dan unyu Lagian, TauHali ini salah satu daripada sekian OTP saya!**

 **Warning(s) : Siblings!Elemental, One-Shot, Non-Canon, 16yo!Characters, Typo(s), Tidak mengikut EYD yang betu, OOC melebihi kepanasan matahari(?)**

 **Disclaimer : Sampai 1 abad sekali pun, Boboiboy bukan punya saya. Ia tetap milik Animonsta Studio :p**

.

.

.

"Aww, ayolah wahai saudara kebenaranku sekalian! Ayo kita nonton movie seram!" Suara cempreng bin aneh(?) membahana di sebuah rumah. Yakni rumah Boboiboy Elemental. Jangan tanyakan author mengapa nama marga mereka begituan. Misteri nusantara ini tidak akan terjawab walaupun 10 decade nantinya.

"Nggak!" Terdapat nada ketakutan pada suara yang berasal dari balik gundukan selimut tebal.

"Heh~ Kak Hali takut ya~" Taufan, anak yang suaranya mengalahkan artis Korea ini menarik-narik selimut yang dikenakan kakaknya, Halilintar.

"Aku bilang nggak ya nggaklah!" Halilintar masih menahan selimut yang ditarik adik kembarnya itu. Dia tidak mau mengikuti saudara-saudaranya menonton cerita seram.

Muka aja dingin tapi takut horror movie? :v *disetrum*

"Gempa! Api! Air! Jangan ngelihat aja dong! Bantu aku!" Ujar Taufan. Ngapain dengan kakak sulungnya ini? Apa dia demam ya?

"Jangan bantu dia, Gempa! Api! Air! Eish.. Lepaskan Taufan!" Halilintar menyeru di balik selimut. Suaranya kedengaran panik, "Taufan! Jangan narik-narik!"

"Yah.. Ga seru dong gak ada Kak Hali! Ayolah kak!"

"Nggak!"

"Kak Hali!"

"Sejuta tahun pun tidak akan!"

"Ayolah~"

"Kau nggak ngerti apa? Pergi sana!"

"Gak mau!"

 **.**

 **Sementara itu**

"Kita diabaikan ya.." Api berucap. Nada suaranya terdengar malas.

"Yah.. Kapan aku bisa masuk tidur?" Air duduk di atas sofa, berhadapan dengan Halilintar. Dia melihat adegan tarik-menarik selimut itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Kalian sadar gak? Kak Hali sama Kak Taufan kayak sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Gempa. Setetes keringat dengan mulusnya jatuh di samping kepala bertopi dinosaurusnya.

"Kak Hali terlihat seperti gadis yang hendak di-rape aja."

Ucapan polos Air mendapat jitakan sayang dari Gempa, dan membuat Api ketawa terbahak-bahak sampai gak ingat dunia.

"GAHAHAHAHA! Kau benar Air!" Tawa Api seraya berguling-guling di lantai.

"Aduh.. Ngapain sih, Kak Gem?" Air pula mengusap-ngusap bekas jitakan sayang dari kakak ketiganya. Untung saja fic ini bukan Canon, kalau tidak dia pasti mati akibat pendarahan di kepala karena tangan batu Gempa.

"Kalian jangan mengawur lah! Kita semua masih normal tau!" Omel Gempa, tangannya dikepal di depan muka Air dengan semangat.

"Gini kak Gem kata 'normal'? Ini 'abnormal' kak." Air menunjukkan scene di depannya dengan jari indeksnya. Tatapan datarnya sudah diganti dengan syok.

Gempa mengalihkan kepalanya, mengikut arah yang ditunjukkan adik bungsunya, "Huh? Apa yang-"

"Apa?" Api yang masih ketawa di lantai juga ikut melihat.

Taufan menindih tubuh Halilintar. Kepalanya berada di bahu sang kakak.

Processing..

10%..

27%..

49%..

64%..

72%..

90%..

99%..

100%..

Processing Complete..

"KAK TAUFAN! APA YANG KAKAK LAKUKAN?!" Ketiga-tiga anak itu berteriak. Perpaduan suara mereka seperti sekumpulan choir yang rusak(?)

"Eh? Hahahah.. Ga ada apa sih." Taufan mengangkat kepalanya dari leher kakaknya, tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya masih menindih Halilintar. Entah bagaimana, tapi selimut yang dikenakan Halilintar sudah berada di lantai. Mungkin Taufan yang menyingkapkan selimut itu dari tubuh Halilintar.

"Kak.. Apa yang-" Belum sempat Api menghabiskan kalimatnya, suara panik Halilintar memotong duluan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?! TURUN DARI ATASKU!"

 **BUAGHH-**

"ADAWWW! SAKIIIIIIIIIITTT! HARTA BERHARGAKU!"

Gempa, Api dan Air mengalihkan muka mereka ke samping sambil meringis kesakitan.

'Pasti sakit..' Batin mereka bertiga. Karena apa? Karena kakak kedua mereka itu berguling-guling di lantai sambil memegang benda berharganya.

"RASAIN TUH! HUH!" Halilintar mengambil selimut yang dijatuhkan tadi. Mukanya memerah, semerah jaket yang dikenakannya. Tanpa melirik kembaran lainnya, dia terus berjalan menuju kamarnya, dengan kaki yang sengaja dihentakkan. Kemudian yang terdengar oleh empat makhluk di ruang tengah rumah itu hanyalah bunyi bantingan pintu.

"Kak Hali lagi PMS ya?" Tanya Gempa sweatdrop.

"Wah.. Apa yang Kak Taufan lakukan pada Kak Hali?" Api bertanya pada Taufan, tapi perhatiannya masih terfokus pada pintu kamar kakak sulungnya.

Taufan coba bangkit, tapi akhirnya ambruk semula ke lantai. Tampaknya inilah efek dari tendangan Halilintar.

"Kenapa kak?" Dengan polosnya, Air bertanya.

"Kau tidak lihat apa?! Sakit tau! Tendangannya itu bisa membuatkan aku tidak punya warisan!" Suara Taufan membahana di seluruh ruang rumah lagi. Kali ini untung saja ketiga-tiga adiknya sempat menutup telinga mereka.

"Tidak perlu berteriak juga kali." Ujar Api, mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Sini, biar kubantu." Air menghulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Taufan, yang mengambil uluran tangan tersebut.

"Sial. Kurasa aku gak bisa berjalan dengan benar." Taufan merutuk.

Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya, "Siapa juga yang nyuruh Kak Taufan ngeganggu Kak Hali? Kan Kak Hali sudah bilang, dia nggak mau nonton cerita seram itu. Tajuknya apa? The Doll? Yah.. Itulah." Gempa mangut-mangut sendiri, mengingat tajuk movie yang mereka hendak nonton.

"Sepertinya kita harus tangguh duluan. Besok juga bisa nonton kok." Air berujar, "Lagian aku juga sudah ngantuk. Night, kakak-kakak sekalian." Si bungsu Boboiboy Elemental itu terus melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh dari kakak-kakaknya dan ruang tengah rumah.

"Aww.. Aku mau nontonnya hari ini~" Rengek Api. Tangannya dikatup di depan wajahnya, matanya bersinar-sinar bak bintang di langit, "Ayolah Kak Gem~"

"Em, kau nonton sama Kak Taufan saja yah? Soalnya kakak juga sudah ngantuk." Gempa juga mulai berjalan menjauh, menuju ke arah yang sama dengan Air.

Mendengar jawaban dari kakaknya, Api hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah, "Apa yang mau Kak Taufan lakukan sekarang?" Tanya anak bertopi terangkat itu.

"Oh, aku mau ke kamar Kak Hali. Aku mau minta tuntutan darinya karena seenak jidatnya menendang hartaku." Balas Taufan. Anak beserba biru itu langsung berjalan terseok-seok ke arah kamar Halilintar.

Api mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Taufan mau minta tuntutan? 'Ini harus dibilang ke Kak Gem dan Air!' Dengan kecepatan kilat Halilintar, Api terus berlari ke kamar sang kakak ketiga dan adik bungsunya.

 **.**

 **Di kamar Halilintar**

Sang empunya kamar berbaring di atas kasurnya. Selimut yang di bawa dari ruang tengah sekali lagi menyelimuti badannya. Tapi kali ini lebih parah. Dia menyelimuti dirinya dari kaki, hingga ke kepala yang tertutupi topi hitam-merahnya.

"Adik kampret! Dasar! Berani-beraninya dia-"

"Aku apa kak?" Sebuah suara memotong ucapannya. Tapi betapa polosnya Halilintar, sehingga tidak mengenal suaranya sendiri dan suara orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Kau adik yang- Eh?"

Yah.. Mungkin otaknya sudah di-connect sekarang.

Dengan cepat Halilintar menyingkap selimutnya. Menyadari siapa yang menerobos kamarnya sesuka hati, Halilintar berteriak, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?! SIAPA YANG NYURUH KAU MASUK HAH?! GIMANA KAU BIS- Hmphh!"

Sebuah benda yang kenyal dan lembut menyerang bibir Halilintar, membuatkan dirinya harus menutup matanya dengan rapat secara tiba-tiba. Kedua pergelangan tangannya pula dicengkram oleh orang itu.

"Umpff- T-Taufhan! Lep-Lepashkan akhu! Humphh-" Halilintar kembali terdiam saat merasakan jilatan di bibir bawahnya. Kemudian lidah Taufan menerobos mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ahn- Hmmngg-"

Taufan menjilati seluruh kawasan mulut Halilintar, merasakan langit-langit mulutnya dan sesekali menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawah kakaknya.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu. Merasa dirinya kekurangan oksigen, Halilintar menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, memutuskan ciuman panas dan menyebabkan seutas benang saliva menghubungkan antara mulut mereka.

Taufan melihat kakaknya yang berada di bawahnya. Tangannya masih menahan pergelangan tangan Halilintar yang kapan saja bisa memberontak. Apa kakaknya memang seimut ini? Kenapa dirinya tidak menyadarinya sebelum-sebelum ini?

Pipi Halilintar benar-benar merona. Nafasnya tersengal. Dia tidak berani menatap sang adik yang berada di atasnya, "Apa.. Apa yang kau lakukan.. barusan?" Tanyanya terbata-bata, kepalanya masih dihadapkan ke samping.

Melihat perlakuan kakaknya yang gugup, Taufan menyeringai, "Heh, tentulah itu sebuah ciuman. Masa' kakak gak tau." Ledeknya dengan senyum sinis.

Kali ini Halilintar memberanikan diri untuk memandang wajah sang adik, tapi tampaknya dia telah berbuat kesalahan fatal. Seringaian Taufan terlihat seperti serigala yang kelaparan. Apakah Taufan akan 'memakan'nya? Memikirkan itu membuatkan dada Halilintar mendadak merasa sesak. Kedua manik vermillion miliknya dipejam lagi.

Taufan menurunkan kepalanya, mendekat dengan telinga sang kakak, lalu dia membisikkan sesuatu ke Halilintar, menyebabkan rona merah di wajah kakaknya semakin merah.

"Aku minta tuntutan darimu kak. Dan ini juga balasan kau gak mau nonton movie seram bersamaku."

"T-Taufan." Halilintar meneguk ludah. Keringat mengalir di dahinya.

Taufan menggesekkan kepalanya ke leher Halilintar, merehatkan kepalanya di sana, "Aku mencintaimu kak. Aku tau ini salah. Mencintai sesama saudara itu tidak diperbolehkan. Apalagi yang dicintai itu sesama jenis. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini." Taufan bergumam, sesekali dia menciumi leher jenjang Halilintar, bahkan sampai menjilatinya.

Crap, kalau ini diteruskan, Taufan benar-benar bisa mengubah rate fic ini. Halilintar harus cepat-cepat menghentikan adiknya!

"Ugh- Taufan.. A-Aku juga mau ju-jujur padamu. Aku.."

"Hm?" Taufan menarik kepalanya semula, berhadapan dengan wajah sang kakak kembaran.

"Aku mau..."

"Kau mau apa kak?" Tanya Taufan tidak sabaran.

"Aku.. Aku..."

"Yang benar dong kak!" Bentak Taufan. Apa yang mau dikatakan kakaknya?

"Aku mau kau.."

"Kakak mau aku..?"

 **BUAGHHHH-**

"OUCHH!"

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU SEKARANG JUGA! DAN JANGAN BERANI MENUNJUKAN MUKAMU PADAKU SELAMA SEBULAN INI!"

 **BRAKKK-**

Taufan memejamkan matanya saat Halilintar membanting pintu di depan mukanya. Dia lalu mengusap-ngusap punggungnya yang terantuk dinding, "Aduh.. Ngapain jadi kek gini sih? Sakit punggungku.. Eh?" Taufan mengalihkan kepalanya ke samping, melihat Gempa, Api dan Air yang cengengesan sambil garuk kepala.

"Sejak kapan kalian di sini?" Tanya Taufan heran.

"Sejak Kak Taufan memasuki kamar Kak Hali." Jawab Air tanpa di-filter, menyebabkan kedua kakaknya yang lain menepuk jidat mereka sendiri.

"Aduh.. Ngapain kau bilang gitu Air?" Api membalas dengan nada pasrah.

"J-Jadi, kalian mendengar pembicaraanku dan Kak Hali barusan?" Taufan bertanya, berkeringat dingin. Tapi kedua tangannya dikepal.

"Bukan hanya mendengar saja kak, malah melihat dari lubang pintu." Air membalas lagi. Nada suaranya terdengar polos dan tenang.

Dua kali. Dua kali Gempa dan Api menepuk jidat mereka sendiri, "Haah.. Habislah kita Api.." Ucap Gempa, yang mendapat balasan anggukan daripada Api.

"Emangnya kenapa kak?" Tanya Air.

"Sudah! Jangan banyak bacot!" Api menarik tangan kiri Air, kemudian berlari, "E-Eh? Mau bawaku ke mana kak? Eh?" Kali ini tangan kanannya pula ditarik oleh Gempa, "Diam dan ikut kami karena.."

"SINI KALIAAANNNNN! DASAR ADIK DURHAKAAA!"

"WAAAAA! KABUURRR! CEPAT GEMPA, AIR!"

"IYAA! CEPATLAH AIR!"

"IYA! IYA!"

"JANGAN KABUR KALIAN!"

"HUWAAAA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End dengan gajenya**

.

 **~OMAKE~**

 **.**

"Kak! Ayolah~ Buka nih pintu~" Taufan bersuara dari luar kamar Halilintar. Sudah hampir 4 jam dia coba membujuk kakaknya agar keluar dari kamar. Tapi semua usahanya nihil. Halilintar tetap tidak mau membuka pintunya. Pintunya dikunci.

"Tidak! Pergi main sana! Kenapa kau pijak selimutku hah?!" Suara Halilintar dari dalam, sedikit berteriak.

"Lho? Aku kan nggak sengaja waktu itu! Aku gak tau bakalan jatuh menindih kakak! Mungkin ini jodoh kita kali!" Balas Taufan ke-ge-er-an.

"Jodoh palamu! Semua adik kita lihat tau! Sudah, kau mencium leherku lagi!" Suara Halilintar terdengar murka. Taufan terdengar barang-barang dibanting dari dalam.

"Sudahlah kak. Lagian, tubuhmu dan rambutmu bau harum kok. Stroberi gitu. Apa kakak guna sabun mandi dan sampo dengan haruman stroberi ya?" Tanya Taufan dengan nada polos. Tapi sayangnya tidak mendapat sebarang balasan.

"Kak..?"

 **Cklekk..**

Pintu dibuka, mempamerkan sang empunya kamar yang menundukkan kepalanya, "Kak Hal-" Taufan baru berniat hendak memeluk kakaknya, kalau saja-

 **POOOFFTTTTTT-**

Sebuah bantal melayang dengan sukses tepat ke mukanya. Lalu pintu kamar ditutup semula, dengan kasar.

 **BRAKKKK-**

"Eits! Tunggu kak- Eh? Surat apa ini?" Taufan awalnya mau mendobrak pintu kamar kakaknya, tapi niatnya terhenti apabila terlihat sebuah surat yang terkeluar dari sarung bantal. Taufan mengambil kertas itu, lalu membuka dan membaca isi surat tersebut.

 **'Aku juga mencintaimu, dasar adik narsis.'**

Taufan mengulum senyum manis, sesekali kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, "Hehe, Kak Hali tsundere~ Seram manis gitu~ Aku sayang padamu Kak Hali!" Teriaknya untuk kali terakhir, lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kamar kakaknya.

Taufan menuju ke kamar yang pintu kamarnya berwarna biru, kertas yang dibacanya tadi dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah buku.

'My Diary'

Taufan menutup bukunya, lalu berjalan keluar daripada kamarnya sembari terkekeh pelan, 'My Tsundere Hali.' Batinnya.

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf ya.. Niatnya mau bikin Rated T, tapi malah nyempret M! Maafkan saya, saya tau saya ini pendosa!**

 **Ide random ini tiba-tiba memasuki otak saya, jadi daripada mubazir, mendingan ngetik aja terus. Mubazir itu kan amalan setan :v**

 **Halilintar : Eh, author sedeng! Ngapain aku dijadiin uke di sini?! Sudah, OOC-nya tahap maksimal!**

 **Taufan : Eh~ Aku dijadikan seme ya~ Yuhuu~ Kapan-kapan bikin lagi TauHali ya author Frost~**

 **Frost : Hehe, gak masalah Taufan~ *wink***

 **Halilintar : Kalian berdua- Hish, Bola Kilat!**

 **Taufan : KABUURRR**

 **Oke, lupakan dua makhluk random di atas, terakhir dari saya.**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
